La eternidad de tu bellesa
by Bojik Ivanov
Summary: No hay ser mas peligroso que quien se esconde tras la mascara de la bondad...dedicado a Der Engel der Toten, YuriyBryan, un poco De BryanKai
1. Chapter 1

La eternidad de tu belleza

Había una vez un atractivo joven pelirrojo que vivía muy solo. No tenía ninguna razón para vivir solo, porque era tan encantador que muchos jóvenes ansiosos por casarse con el. Rondaban los alrededores de su casa y, tocaban melodías con sus guitarras, cantaban dulces canciones e intentaban asomarse a las ventanas. Allí estaban desde el alba hasta el anochecer, siempre tristes pero siempre esperanzados. Sin embargo, el joven taheño no mostraba ningún interés.

-es muy triste ser amado solo por la apariencia-se decía a si mismo-.si no encuentro a alguien que me ame no solo por mi belleza, nunca me casare.

Esto sin duda, era prudente, pero nadie es siempre prudente. Lo cierto era que el joven ojiazul, se sentía complacido con su perfección, y algunas veces se miraba y remiraba así mismo en el espejo. En los momentos que se sentía contento, salía a conversar con los jóvenes y los dejaba acompañarlo al mercado y que le llevaran las bolsas y paquetes. Cuando esto ocurría todos ellos permanecían durante mucho tiempo esperanzados que tristes.

Pero demasiado a menudo el atractivo pelirrojo se quedaba en su casa, sintiéndose solo, indiferente a todos los jóvenes pretendientes que rondaban su casa, y anhelando a quien supiera amarlo como el deseaba ser amado.

De algún modo misterioso un joven vampiro, oyó hablar del perfecto joven taheño, y decidió que ese joven podía ser su salvación a la soledad. Así pues, el joven platinado preparo un fardo de disfraces y partió en busca del taheño.

El joven vampiro había oído de su hermosura, pero no le avían dicho que nunca permitía la entrada a nadie a su casa. El eterno joven apareció en su puerta disfrazado de mendigo y el taheño no abrió. La siguiente vez se vistió de predicador y después de rey, pero ninguno de esos disfraces convencieron al joven y atractivo ojiártico. El joven platinado después de ese fracaso, decidió disfrazarse de uno más de sus pretendientes y se sumo a los otros para esperar el día de mercado.

El joven pelirrojo salio por fin. El bloodsucker permaneció a su lado todo el camino y, de regreso, le llevo el paquete más pesado. Cuando el perfecto joven entro a su casa de nuevo. El vampirism no estaba convencido de lo que sentía por el joven; imágenes recorrían su mente, su vos, esa platica tan encantadora que sostuvo con el lo dejo confundido, primero solo lo quería por su atractiva silueta pero ahora sentía algo más allá de una simple atracción, y decidió dejar sus juegos y confesarle su amor? .

Llego la noche, y los esperanzados y tristes jóvenes regresaron a sus casas, pero el joven vampire se despojo del disfraz y, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche apareció en su alcoba.

El joven se despertó sobresaltado, y grito al verle.

-no te alarmes-dijo el vampiro dulcemente-.soy yo. He venido por ti.

-quien eres?...sal de aquí-dijo al vampiro

-o perdona mis modales mi nombre es Bryan y e venido por ti para hacerte mi esposo.

-NUNCA-le dijo al vampiro-no me casare contigo no puedes obligarme.

-eso es verdad-dijo el mayor-no puedo obligarte. Hay que casarse por propia voluntad cuando es antes de tiempo. Pero te gustaría seria la cosa más hermosa de mi grupo.

-ya lo soy aquí-dijo el taheño-. Y de nada me sirve. ¿Para que voy a ir con otras personas donde tendría lo mismo?

-Ah, pero conmigo-dio el bloodsucker-tu belleza durara eternamente. Mientras que aquí se consumirá.-dijo confiado-pero hay algo que te podría dar-izo una pausa esto era muy inusual en el-una vida eterna, con lujos inimaginables, una vida fácil…te daría todo, absolutamente todo lo que desearas-lo dio ya muy nervioso-pero hay algo que te daría incondicionalmente mi cariño…yo siento algo por ti pero no se si es amor.

-me amarías no solo por mi belleza?-el joven pelirrojo no creía lo que oía

-no quiero mentirte yo no se amar, pero quisiera hacerlo, amarte, amarte como nadie te a amado, si me enseñas a amar podría hacerte feliz.

-tu me agradas-esto sorprendió al vampiro-reconocí tu vos eres ese chico que me acompaño al mercado, el cual fue muy amable-

-Me gustaría que estuvieras eternamente conmigo.

-si algún día nos llegáramos a amar, como lo vamos a saber…ninguno de los dos sabe como es el verdadero amor?-pregunto esperando una respuesta

-no lo sabremos asta intentarlo, pero…no quiero obligarte, no quiero que me ames a la fuerza

-no me estas obligando yo lo estoy desidiendo…ya que se que sientes algo por mi, que no es simple atraccion

-Me gusta esa actitud que usas para alejar a los demás o la que usas para acercarlos, me daras una oportunidad?-mirando directamente a esos ojos azules

-te daré una oportunidad y luego decidiré si me quiero quedar contigo-lo dijo no muy seguro

-acepto el trato-con una media sonrisa

-Mi nombre es Yuriy…-lo dio un poco sonrojado

-es un hermoso nombre como la persona que lo lleva-muy sonriente

/Continuara…/

Esta es apenas la introducción se que es poco pero lo hice lo mejor que pude.

Tratare de continuarle lo más antes posible.

No crean que todo será dulzura. Abra de todo: tragedia, violencia, violación…así que esperen XD

También abra mas personajes así que no me maten.


	2. Chapter 2

La eternidad de tu belleza

-Me gusta esa actitud que usas para alejar a los demás o la que usas para acercarlos, me darás una oportunidad?-mirando directamente a esos ojos azules

-te daré una oportunidad y luego decidiré si me quiero quedar contigo-lo dijo no muy seguro

-acepto el trato-con una media sonrisa

-Mi nombre es Yuriy…-lo dio un poco sonrojado

-es un hermoso nombre como la persona que lo lleva-muy sonriente

-que tenemos que hacer-pregunto al vampiro, la presencia de el vampiro lo ponía nervioso

-deberías empacar para irnos a mi casa, para que estemos en un ambiente mas tranquilo-tal vez no era una buena idea, su hermano podría estar en casa y causar problemas.

-donde vives?...-tenia mucha curiosidad por saber donde vivía el, nunca había salido mas allá del mercado que se encontraba en las afueras de Inglaterra, aunque el era de Rusia sus padres lo trajeron a Inglaterra cuando tenia diez años.

-Moscú, Rusia-lo dijo un poco fuerte-hay se encuentra mi casa me gustaría que fueses con migo-lo dijo dulcemente.

-es muy lejos, yo no se, casi no salgo, no quisiera que me pasara algo-lo dijo un poco sonrojado por mostrar duda.

-no te pasara nada, yo te cuidare eternamente…y si no quieres ir no abra problema nos quedaremos aquí…-tratando de calmar al taheño, para que no se preocupara por pequeñeces; no era bueno que se preocupara.

-no- con vos fuerte y decidida-si quiero ir contigo quiero conocer lugares en los cuales tu me enseñaras todo-el vampiro sonrió por tal decisión-. Empacare de inmediato- era muy raro en el taheño apresurarse pero ese sujeto le agradaba, no lo trato como los demás el era diferente a los demás jóvenes que se le avían acercado.

-como quieras saldremos en un rato mas, espera me permites tu teléfono?-pregunto un tanto apresurado, desde la otra habitación logro escuchar un "si" por parte del taheño; marco un numero apresuradamente.

-Hola-se oyó del otro lado del teléfono

-Soy yo idiota, ya iré Asia la casa quiero que me envíes un helicóptero para llegar rápido-un poco apresurado, pero lo decía como un susurro

-porque?...o ya se no conseguiste al chico y ya no quieres estar hay-asiéndole burla al peliplata; al oír una risa por parte del platinado, no dijo nado.

-bromeas, el ira conmigo, a decidido darme una oportunidad…-izo pausa por estar tan ansioso-el es el chico mas atractivo que aya visto, tiene piel pálida como la nieve de Moscú, sus labios y cabello rojo como la mas exquisita sangre que hayas probado, y una voz fría como el aullido de un lobo- sus comparaciones eran exactas, el joven Taheño era la persona mas atractiva que hubiese visto cualquiera.

-si, si, tu como no. Si en realidad es tan atractivo, porque ira contigo- empezó a mofarse.

-maldito bastardo no te rías, el tal vez mas adelante me ame-lo izo callar- pero en cambio a ti nadie te quiere... sabes que olvida el avión yo me las arreglo-colgó de golpe.

-que sucede?-pregunto el taheño el cuál se había puesto una ropa magnifica; unas ropas negras que resaltaban su magnifica figura esbelta y realzaban su mirada azulada-que susede?-bolbio a preguntar ante el silencio de el bloodsucker.

-no, es nada, solo pedí que me enviaran un avión pero mejor hay que esperar la limosina deja solo ago otra llamada-el ya casi estaba listo, pero si su hermano le hacia algo a el taheño jamas se lo perdonaría, sus pensamientos fueron cortados l sentir una calides al abrir los ojos bio al taheño abrasándolo.

-no te preocupes, ya sabremos como transportarnos-la dulzura de sus palabras era tal que el vampiro correspondió al abraso _Creo que me empieza a agradar_ pensaba mientras seguía abrasando a el bloodsucker.

_Este niño es muy especial, espero que lleguemos a ser algo más, no solo que este junto a mi sino que el me ame y yo lo amarlo a el. _Esos pensamientos era una clara señal de un sentimiento profundo el cual se atribuía al joven taheño.

Después de unos minutos el vampiro dijo –me gustaría darte un regalo sierra los ojos-separándose de el abraso.

-esta bien-_no confió en el pero…_aun con esos pensamientos serró los ojos.

El vampiro al ver esos ojos dulcemente serrados, no pudo evitar suspirar por tal hermosa imagen angelical; al recordar para que le pidió tal acción busco en su bolsillo sacando una pequeña caja negra, la cual contenía una…

Pieza muy importante en la vida de ambos, la cual jamás olvidarían…

//Continuara//

Espero que les guste, apenas va formándose la historia como ya dije abra mas pareas no olviden dejar sus reviews, no me maten XD


	3. Chapter 3

La eternidad de tu belleza

Después de unos minutos el vampiro dijo –me gustaría darte un regalo sierra los ojos-separándose de el abraso.

-esta bien-_no confió en el pero…aun así lo are…a un que…_aun con esos pensamientos serró los ojos.

El vampiro al ver esos ojos dulcemente serrados, no pudo evitar suspirar por tal hermosa imagen de tal inocencia en tan sensual joven; al recordar para que le pidió tal acción busco en su bolsillo sacando un pequeño cofre negro, la cual contenía todas las ilusiones del vampiro deseoso de poseer al taheño.

-abre, los ojos- pidió dulcemente.

-esta bien-confirmándole al vampiro, lentamente los ojos ártico se fueron abriendo llenándose de una total asombro al ver al ese tramposo sosteniéndole la mano.

-te obsequio esto-entregándole una hermosa y ensombrecido cofre, al momento que se la entrego el joyero a el taheño le dio un suave beso el cual se fue convirtiendo cada ves mas ardiente; después de unos segundos el beso fue cortado por acción de el vampiro-. Espero que te guste-sonrió lujuriosamente por esa hermosa cara nívea; la sorpresa no cabía en el taheño. _Tan inocente, me aproveche de su inocencia lo se pero no podía evitarlo. Es tan erótica esa forma en la que mueve esos apetitosos labios, no me pude resistir._

_Por mi vida, me a besado_ toca sus labios _eso fue hermoso, jama sabia sentido algo tan lindo_ suspiro-.G…gracias-tomo el negro cofre entre sus manos la abrió lentamente sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa al ver un lindo medallón en forma de corazón.

-te entrego mi corazón y esencia…a ti mi eterno amor-beso su mano, el rubor por parte del taheño no se izo esperar-.no te pido que me respondas ahora pero quiero que tu y yo estemos unidos- sus ojos poco a poco se fueron serrándose, sus labios fueron acercándose unos a los otros unos cuantos centímetros faltan para que esos labios se unieran en un roce sequicito.

-Basta-susurro el taheño, se alejo, los dos querían que ese roce se completara pero alguna razón tendría el taheño para deshacer ese momento mágico.

-que sucede creí que tu…-no pudo continuar esos azuladas orbes lo veían con un resplandor extraño.

-lo lamento, pero yo creo que si continuo no podré detenerme…lo lamento-bolio a repetir.

-no seas idiota, yo me detendría al solo ver si tu estas incomodo-toco la mejilla del taheño tiernamente.

-gracias-esos hermosos ojos árticos no dejaban de ver directamente a ese atractivo rubio.

Esa fue su primera noche que pasaron juntos, decidieron no hacer nada más que un simple roce de labios; el rubio ojiplata descansó en la cama; en cuanto al pelirrojo el se recostó en ese varonil pecho…la dulzura del ser mas precioso hacia que el joven vampiro hiciera cosas ajenas a su naturaleza destructiva…

//Continuara//

Esto esta dedicado a mi amigo: Der Engel der Toten

El amor que se tienen Bryan y Yuriy, tratara de salir a flote, a pesar de el esfuerzo que ellos; abra quienes quieran destruirlo.

Se aceptan sugerencias respecto al fic.

Ya saben que mas adelante no todo será dulzura…

Si quieren leer otro de Bryan X Yuriy…

Les recomiendo otro de mi creación

"Lobo encadenado" ese lo acabo de actualisar

Dejen su reviews


	4. Chapter 4

El sol resplandecía alumbrando una gran mansión en la cual permanecía dormido un pelirrojo, con sus ojos placidamente serrados disfrutando de la oscuridad de había en la habitación, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba, por las rítmicas respiraciones, y exhalaciones de el vital aire, pero entre tanta calma se podían notar rítmicos y estrepitosos movimientos, provenientes de un joven de cuerpo mas grande que el taheño.

_Niñito…no sabrás lo que te espera…me gustas mucho de una o de otra manera me pertenecerás, de cuerpo y mente… existirás solo para mi…serás mío no importa si debe ser por la fuerza…pero…primero intentaremos por las buenas…_ Una risa lujuriosa se plasmo en sus labios, decidió a levantarse y despertar a SU acompañante.

-despierta…Yuriy despierta-leves movimientos lo trataban de despertar a el taheño, pero al parecer el barbitaheño tenia otras cosas en su mente.

Yuriy…Yuriy…escuchaba, llena de sangre sus manos, cerca de donde reposaba un cuerpo llamándolo, agonizando… muriendo. un pequeño niño pelirrojo solo observaba , morir a una persona amada, mientras una sombra se acercaba…el no podía reconocerla, pero esa sobra había matado a un ser muy especial…eres hermoso igual que la vida, se acerco al delicado cuerpo de el infante y con sus afilados colmillos atravesó la tersa piel saboreando la deliciosa y embriagadora sangre, al dejar al niño casi inconsciente por la perdida de sangre se separó y dijo-eres delicioso…volveré por ti-así desapareció dejando a un taheño agonizando con un raro don recorriendo sus venas mezclándose con su sangre.

Desesperado por ese sueño sus ojos fueron violentamente, lo único que logro observar fue un par de ojos grises observándolo, y un par de fuertes y masculinos brazos sosteniendo su cuerpo.

-te encuentras bien-pregunto-te notas agitado- dijo al sentir la respiración tan desigual que ahora tenia…al ver que no respondía lo movió un poco, se estaba preocupando, que le pasaba, que sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla seria tan aterrador para dejarlo tan asustado y lleno de desesperación. Al ver que no respondía lo estrecho en sus brazos reconfortando al frágil pelirrojo que al simple contacto, sus ojos estallaron en lagrimas humedeciendo las ropas del bloodsucker, quien al sentir sus lagrimas solo atino a decir- tan aterradora pesadilla tuviste…-el taheño solo movió su cabeza asiendo con ademanes su ya reconocido miedo-.yo estaré aquí para velar tus sueños e ilusiones y reconfortarte en el terror de la vida-dulces palabras dichas por alguien con un ala oscura como la noche eterna.

Provocaron que el pelirrojo solo se aferrara al brazo del rubio y le susurro-.G...gracias-se separo un poco y miro directamente a sus ojos.

Después de un rato de ese turbio percance los dos habitantes solo se dedicaron a preparar su próxima salida hacia la casa del vampiro…pero antes un pelirrojo planeaba discurrir algo.

-Bryan debo hablar contigo- dijo indiferentemente, esto le extraño al rubio.

-que sucede?-pregunto, que le sucedía al taheño rato atrás casi sélo llevaba a la cama y ahora le hablaba muy frió _Se abra arrepentido._

-Me amas solo por mi apariencia?-pregunto, _Seguramente dirá que no, es obvio que la mayoría dice que no pero…_-.dime la verdad- lo miro serio, asiendo énfasis con su gesto de que estaba molesto y una mirada que pondría nervioso a cualquiera.

-mentiría si dijera que no es así…me enamore de tu apariencia, por eso quiero conocerte para enamorarme totalmente de ti-en parte era cierto quería hacer suyo el pequeño cuerpo pero…ese niño le hacia sentir cosas ajenos a su naturaleza.

-eres la primera persona que me responde con sinceridad- sonrió ante la respuesta del rubio-. Quiero intentarlo-se levanto y se encamino hacia la habitación-.iré contigo…pero si me siento de alguna forma en que no quiero estar contigo me dejaras solo y en el peor caso, regresare aquí y te alejaras de mi para siempre…de acuerdo-todo para el era serio solo esperaba una respuesta de el.

-lo haré…te prometo que si no estas a gusto de alguna forma te daré tu espacio- lo alcanzo mientras lo abrasaba haciendo sentir al taheño sensaciones muy placenteras mientras besaba su cuello, rozando sus afilados colmillos con la tersa piel, solo ese movimiento basto para que el taheño se separara y volviera encaminarse a la habitación.

-terminare…de arreglar las cosas…para el viaje-ese simple contacto lo hacia recordar a "Él"...a quien mato a alguien muy especial…alguien que nunca regresara; la persona que le hizo tanto daño también era un vampiro y juro por su vida que lo encontraría y lo aria pagar de una forma aun mas humillante y espantosa de la que lo hizo sentir a el.

Pero antes de que alguno de los dos hiciera algo el timbre sonó,-.debe ser el auto que alquile que nos llevara a el aeropuerto- el vampiro prefirió ir a abrir la puerta por lo que pudo ver el taheño necesitaba su espació…y sino se lo daba seria un problema.

Ya en el Auto o mejor dicho la limosina

-Pronto llegaremos al aeropuerto tomaremos un avión privado y estaremos listos pare instalarnos en la tarde en mi casa que te parece- pregunto al taheño que solo se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana sin decir nada.

-esta bien…supongo-por el tono de voz que usaba a el le daba igual, lo único que quería era dormir la pesadilla una y otra ves se repitió durante la noche, asiéndolo sufrir una y otra vez un pasaje muy dolorosa en la vida del pelirrojo.

Alo lejos se podía ver el aeropuerto, de hay partiría a su nuevo hogar…una nueva oportunidad para vivir… convenciéndose para hallarse una mentira echa de ilusiones y sueños…que en el futuro se convertiría en una agonía que lo lastimaría toda la vida.

//Continuara//

Hasta aquí puedo escribir con eso de que nadie actualiza no me puedo dar ideas e imaginarme cosas locas… pero a lo que iba les diré que agradezco a quien me deja sus reviews…

Si GabZ esta leyendo esto le diré: Te imploro por todo lo que es impuro y enfermizo que actualices tus Fic…eres una de las mejores escritoras y tus fics me inspiran para seguir adelante.

_No ay ser mas peligroso que quien se esconde tras la mascara de la bondad_


	5. Chapter 5

Poco a poco un par de ojos azules se fueron abriendo, siento llenados por la oscuridad, se sentía aun cansado pero quería despertar y ver donde se encontraba, no le gustaba no saber las cosas, pero mientras un aturdido pelirrojo despertaba de un delicioso y dulce descanso en otra habitación era diferente estaban mas despiertos que nadie en esa enorme mansión.

------------------------------------------

-Felicidades hermanito, no creí que lo consiguieras- reía alegremente un chico de cabello bicolor y marcas en sus cara mientras brindaba con su hermano un joven de con cabello plateado y ojos grises.

-te dije que lo conseguiría que creíste que no-dijo ofendido.

-si claro, pero apuesto a que no se a acostado contigo o si- rió triunfante al ver la cara de su hermano-. Bien sabes que no ganas hasta que se acueste contigo-

-ya lose porque crees que lo traje aquí…he-explico-es mas no tengo porque darte explicaciones yo cumpliré-dijo tomo toda su copa de vino y-. Me voy…veré si ya a despertado-dijo se encamino a la habitación que había dejado a su dormido trofeo.

-si, solo no te enamores de el-dijo el bicolor aun burlándose de el.

-claro que no- dijo pasando por unas escaleras muy lujosas y unos pasillos adornados con pinturas y cuadros familiares, hasta legar a la habitación la puerta era de color oscuro, con pequeñas líneas doradas y una perilla de cristal la cual giro lentamente encontrándose en total oscuridad, fácilmente distinguió la figura del pelirrojo entre tanta oscuridad.

-veo que ya despertaste me da gusto-sonrrio lujuriosamente-.quieres conocer la casa-el joven taheño solo movió la cabeza en afirmación ya que aun estaba un poco adormilado, el vampiro lo tomo de la mano y lo saco de la habitación al ver que no reaccionaba-.esta será tu habitación- caminaron un poco-te enseñare como llegar y salir- explico pero se detuvo rápidamente al recordar algo-casi lo olvido, escúchame con mucha atención pequeño-el otro movió la cabeza en afirmación-. En esta casa ay muchos vampiros que intentaran morderte pero no te morderán si traes esto puesto-explico mostrándole un collar de oro blanco adornado con una inscripción muy extraña.

-esta bien lo usare- sonrió al decir eso ya empezaba a despertar completamente tomo el collar entre sus delicadas manos y se lo empezó a poner-. Me ayudas?-pidio al vampiro.

-claro- el rubio accedió rápidamente, mientras ponía el collar aprovechaba para rozar el exquisito cuello del pelirrojo quien tembló al simple Ya bajando las escaleras se encontró a su hermano, lo quiso pasar de largo pero el bicolor lo llamo.

-Hola Bryan a donde vas?-pregunto sin perder de vista al joven taheño.

-vamos a ir a pasear-contesto fieramente, cuando volvía a encaminarse a la salida su hermano hablo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto al taheño sin tomar encuesta al rubio.

Tímidamente contesto-Tala-sin darle mucha importancia.

-bueno Tala espero que te valla bien con el idiota de mi hermano-dijo al momento que se alejaba.

-me mentiste-dijo el vampiro ofendido.

-no te e mentido-contesto-.es solo que no a todos les digo mi verdadero nombre como a ti-explico, haciendo sentir importante al vampiro al sentirse confiado al tener la confianza de el pelirrojo.

-bueno vallamos a pasear- cuando salieron todo estaba nevado, y brillaba con la luz de la luna, se dirigieron a una gran cochera donde se encontraban muchos autos, con diferentes nombres hasta que encontraron un auto de color negro muy lujoso y con una placa que decía 'BRIAN' con letras plateadas-.sube- dijo al obediente pelirrojo que subió al acierto del copiloto, encomendándose aun viaje de diversión nocturna en una ciudad iluminada por la luna.

Pero sin que ellos supieran una mirada carmesí los observaba alejarse-hay hermanito, conseguiste que se pusiera el collar del esclavo eterno- formulo una risa lujuriosa-.pobre niño no sabrá lo que le espera al lado de mi hermano- no pudo evitar maquilar un plan-. Y cuando no puedas mas yo apareceré para hacerte mío…como el juguete que eres- sonrió ante sus lujuriosos pensamientos, que involucraban al pelirrojo.

//Continuara//

_Collar del esclavo eterno_: es un collar se cree se usaba para mantener a los humanos eternamente a disposición de los vampiros de alto rango, en este caso para identificar que es de su propiedad.

Contestación de Reviews:

**GabZ:**

Espero que actualices pronto el de **Lobo de Luna** o el de **Noches **cualquiera de los dos me encantaría, a mi también me gusta disfrutar lo que Leo, la frase del final no se si yo me la invente o la copie de algún lado solo séme ocurrió, espero una alcalización tuya y un reviews. Claro si no es mucho pedir. n.n

**Der Engel der Töten:**

Que bueno que te ha gustado estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, el vampiro será sincero pero como todos tiene algo que ocultar.

**Brychat:**

_El pasado te condena, el presente te agoniza y el futuro te atemoriza._

Aunque los personajes quieran olvidar no es posible el pasado siempre esta presente aunque no queramos, el pasado de Yuriy ni el mismo lo recuerda ya que para el fue muy traumático.

**Neo-Neko:**

Ya actualice para que pudieras leerlo espero que te guste. Y me sigas leyendo ya que me encanta recibir reviews. .

_No ay ser mas peligroso que quien se esconde tras la mascara de la bondad_


End file.
